


6 worlds in 100 words

by AireHaleinski



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), How to Get Away with Murder, Merlin (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Tags are in the Story, What Ifs, Wordcount: 100
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: Raccolta di 30 drabbles basate su varie ships di vari Telefilm. Le storie sono lunghe 100 parole e prima di esse ci sono le tag





	1. Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Chicos!! Ok, l'idea madre di questa raccolta di Drabbles, che onestamente era anche più interessante, era di scrivere drabbles collegate in qualche modo l'una all'altra, ma mi ci sarebbero voluti millenni onestamente, e quindi ho preferito usare questa modalità: scrivere 30 drabbles di 100 parole l'una, ispirate ad una parola pescata a caso dal dizionario, e anche ad una ship di vari telefilm.  
> Tanto per non complicarsi la vita.  
> Le fic sono state scritte di getto e a volte hanno un finale brusco ma ehi, il limite di 100 parole me lo ha imposto.  
> Commentatemi qualcosa che vi è piaciuto, se vi è piaciuto, e se avete trovato la vostra ship tra quelle che ho scritto.  
> Stay TUUUUUNED e alla prossima!

John Watson x Sherlock Holmes   
What if, Post S4   
100 parole 

Inaccessibilità 

«Ehi, Sherlock? Mi hai mai osservato?»   
La domanda sorprese Sherlock Holmes, che alzò la testa dal cadavere di piccione che l'uomo stava analizzando, provocando l'inaccessibilità della cucina a causa dell'odore.   
«Certo. Per questo che ti sto accanto John. Perchè ti osservo. Tutti i giorni.Constantemente.»  
«E come mi descriveresti?» rispose John, avvicinandosi e provocando uno spasmo improvviso nel corpo di Sherlock, che avvertì il muscolo cardiaco battere più veloce.  
«Non mi viene in mente nulla» borbottò Sherlock, sotto shock, avvertendo il corpo di John contro il proprio, osservando gli occhi azzurri dell'altro che lo ipnotizzarono completamente, senza via di scampo.

-

Irene Adler & Jim Moriarty   
Post 2x01   
What if  
100 parole 

Soriano 

Irene Adler si muoveva furtivamente come un gatto soriano. Doveva svaligiare la banca di Londra, insieme a Jim Moriarty, e la sua scaltrezza poteva essere decisamente utile.   
«Din Don, parlo alla torre di Londra, dite addio a cento cinquanta milioni di sterline!» avvisò Jim ridendo, con quello sguardo serio e folle che ben si mescolava con la sensualità serena di Irene.   
«Vuoi essere sempre al centro dell'attenzione, vero?» Irene alzò gli occhi, mostrando un frustino che La Donna teneva tra le mani, probabilmente per difendersi.   
«Dov'è il divertimento altrimenti, mia cara?» disse Jim in tono da bambinetto.  
Irene riflettè: aveva ragione.


	2. Shadowhunters

Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood  
Alternative Universe   
Singer!Alec  
Producer!Magnus   
100 parole 

Fantasioso 

La voce di Alec era qualcosa che Magnus avrebbe voluto imbottigliare e bere, così da averne diretto contatto.   
Sapeva che quel pensiero era abbastanza fantasioso, ma da produttore musicale non poteva fare a meno di venerare la voce del ragazzo che aveva portato lustro alla sua casa discografica, e gli aveva insegnato di nuovo cosa fosse esattamente l'amore.   
Alec aveva appena finito una delle migliori performances della sua carriera, e Magnus lo aspettò nel dietro le quinte, pronto per complimentarsi con lui.   
«Sei stato fenomenale Alexander» disse, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.   
«Grazie, il tuo giudizio per me è importantissimo»

-  
Clarissa Morgenstern x Jace Herondale  
What if   
Canon compliant   
100 parole

Visibilità 

Clary Morgenstern e Jace Herondale entrarono in macchina alle prime luci dell'alba. Tutto era già sistemato per il loro viaggio lungo gli Stati Uniti, alla ricerca di nuovi Shadowhunters.   
La giovane, col sorriso luminoso che la contraddistingueva, sorrise al suo fidanzato, che aveva grossi problemi a guidare, dato che era sopraggiunta la nebbia, rendendo la visibilità pari a zero.   
«Forza e coraggio Jace, troveremo altri Shadowhunters, anche in mezzo alla nebbia!»  
«Tipico effetto che prelude la presenza di demoni. E' meraviglioso che dopo tutti questi anni tu non abbia ancora imparato nulla»  
Clary sbuffò, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia ed estraendo la spada.

-

Simon Lewis x Isabelle Lightwood  
What if  
Canon compliant 

Indefinito 

Simon Lewis sapeva che il suo tempo sulla terra ormai era indefinito, data la sua condizione di vampiro. Per questo valutava ogni secondo sotto la lente di ingrandimento, per vivere lo scorrere delle ore e dei giorni con più serenità possibile. Isabelle Lightwood movimentava quel tempo, rendendolo più veloce quando compariva all'improvviso, più lento quando passavano pomeriggi solo a baciarsi, e fermo quando non era con lui.   
«Raccontami cosa vuoi fare quando la guerra contro i Nascosti sarà finita», gli bisbigliò una sera lei, abbracciati nelle stanze dell'Istituto in cui poteva entrare.   
«Baciarti prima, sposarti poi, naturalmente» rispose, sorridendo soddisfatto.


	3. Teen Wolf

Allison Argent x Isaac Lahey  
Hogwarts!AU  
100 parole 

Monocolo 

Allison Argent non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dall'enorme pianeta che il monocolo posto sulla torre di Astronomia le mostrava. Poteva notare tutte le montagne, gli asteroidi che orbitavano attorno...e il faccione di Isaac Lahey che la fece sobbalzare.  
«Oddio, nessuno ti ha insegnato a non disturbare?» sbottò la Grifondoro, mentre il giovane Serpeverde la prendeva in giro con un sorrisetto sornione.  
«Pfft, perchè cerchi le stelle, quando ne hai una davanti a te?»  
Allison arrossì, roteando gli occhi. «Idiota. Spostati che ho una relazione da consegnare»  
Isaac si spostò, confessandole sussurrando: « Quando vedo la luna penso a te»

-

Melissa Mc Call & Sheriff Stilinski  
John è il nome dello sceriffo  
What if  
Alternative Canon  
100 parole 

Costituzione 

«La costituzione americana dice che...»  
«Oh per favore, non perdere tempo John. Hai detto che hai visto un'enorme bestia minacciare Stiles, e le hai sparato. E' legittima difesa, io per Scott avrei fatto lo stesso, al diavolo la legge»  
John Stilinski notò la luce della battaglia negli occhi di Melissa McCall, e preferì non contraddirla. La legge era severa, e andava rispettata, ma salvare Stiles era stato più importante.  
«Ora sta bene, comunque. L'ho curato nella maniera migliore. Non dovrebbe avere conseguenze di alcun tipo.»  
John fissò la donna. «Non è la prima volta che gli salvi la vita. Grazie»

-

Scott Mc Call x Kira Yukimura  
Future!Fic  
Parents!Scira  
What if  
100 parole 

Positivo

Scott Mc Call si sedette sul divano, finalmente pronto per controllare i voti della pagella di Shinichi. Suo figlio aveva preso tutto da lui, tranne gli occhi e la voglia di studiare, che erano di KiraYukimura.  
La moglie di Scott si sedette accanto a lui, lasciandogli un bacio sulle labbra. «Bene, Shinichi, vieni che controlliamo la tua prima pagella» disse, verso il figlio che arrivò, con un foglio in mano.  
«Ehi! Sono tutte A! Direi un risultato positivo! Bravo Shinichi!» disse Scott fieramente, guardandolo amorevolmente.  
«Grazie mamma, grazie papà!» sorrise lui, con un dentino in meno, ma molta più soddisfazione. 

-

Jackson Whittemore x Malia Tate  
What if  
Rare!Ship/ Crack!Ship  
Future!Fic  
Alternate Canon  
100 parole 

Uniforme

L'uniforme del Lacrosse calzava ancora perfettamente addosso a Jackson Whittemore, nonostante fossero passati almeno cinque anni da quando aveva lasciato Beacon Hills. Malia Tate gliel'aveva rubata furtivamente dallo spogliatoio maschile, solo perchè lui aveva accennato al fatto di riaverla.  
«Ero un gran giocatore, peccato che tu non ci fossi quando ero il sex symbol della scuola»  
«Volevi dire menomale», sbottò Malia, che ancora non capiva perchè avesse deciso di frequentare Jackson, nonostante gli ammonimenti di mezza Beacon Hills.  
«Sei la solita» ridacchiò lui, lanciandole un cuscino sul volto, provocandola.  
«Vuoi la guerra?» Malia sorrise, conscia che la serata sarebbe migliorata. 

-

Vernon Boyd x Erica Reyes  
Alive!Boyd  
Alive!Erica  
What if  
Marriage!AU

Il bottone centrale della giacca di Boyd spiccava per la sua assenza. Erica, col vestito bianco davanti a lui, non potè far altro che farglielo notare, anche se tutto sommato non doveva importargliene troppo. Si stavano sposando, anche senza quel bottone.  
«Boyd, la camicia...»  
«Lo so, ma non mi importa»  
«Vuoi tu Vernon Boyd prendere la qui presente Erica Reyes, come tua legittima sposa, e amarla e onorarla-»  
«Oh al diavolo...» Boyd prese la sua futura moglie e la baciò di fretta, senza aspettare il resto del discorso del prete.  
«Boyd, ehi!» sorrise lei, rispondendo con ulteriore entusiasmo al bacio.

-

Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale  
What if  
Cuddling, First Kiss, Watching Tv Shows together  
100 parole

Olimpiade 

Non avevano fatto una semplice maratona di Westworld, Stiles Stilinski e Derek Hale, ma una vera e propria olimpiade, stesi sul divano, uno accanto all'altro. Pelle contro pelle, cercavano un contatto continuo sfiorandosi le mani, appoggiando uno la testa sulla spalla dell'altro.  
La tensione, nella stanza di Stiles era salita alle stelle, e Stiles si trovò a pochissimi centimetri dalle labbra di Derek, che nel frattempo fissava Stiles come se fosse la cosa più bella comparsa nella sua vita.  
«Baciami» bisbigliò Derek, sfiorando le labbra di Stiles.  
Stilinski non si fece pregare, dimenticando Westworld, perdendosi in una bolla d'amore.

-  
Danny Maleheani x Ethan  
What if  
New Meeting  
100 parole

Nullità

Danny Maleheani si guardò allo specchio, sentendosi una nullità. Era diverso dai suoi compagni: non era il tipico bianco americano, ed era persino gay, il che non era per niente accettato in un'America conservatrice come quella nella quale si era trasferito.  
Diciotto anni, una famiglia rimasta alle Hawaii e nessuno con cui fare amicizia.  
La porta dell'hotel nel quale alloggiava si aprì di scatto, e un ragazzo molto carino entrò nella stanza.  
«Ciao, sono Ethan Carver, molto piacere. Sono nuovo, vengo dalla California»  
Danny gli tese la mano, non conoscendo la forza del legame che stava per instaurare col nuovo coinquilino. 

-

Cora Hale x Aiden  
Rare!Ship/Crackship  
What if  
Concert!Fic  
100 parole 

Immacolata 

Cora Hale e Aiden Carver erano certi che mai avevano provato un esperienza così mistica come un concerto di Beyoncè. Quella voce immacolata, il suo carisma, la sua presenza sul palco, ancora sorprendente dopo vent'anni di carriera, aveva stupito entrambi.  
«Ti rendi conto che aspetta due gemelli questa donna?» disse Cora, stupendosi «e riesce a cantare per mezza America, pazzesco.»  
«Serena Williams ha vinto uno slam incinta. Secondo me queste due ci nascondono qualcosa» rispose Aiden, mentre avviava la macchina.  
«Sono entrambi mannari. Non c'è altra spiegazione» disse Cora, alzando le spalle.  
Aiden rise. La sua fidanzata continuava a sorprenderlo.

-

Lydia Martin x Jordan Parrish  
Future!Fic  
What if  
100 parole 

Giornalista 

Una giornalista e un poliziotto come coppia erano una delle peggiori, per gli altri, chiaramente.  
Se poi una era Lydia Martin, alla quale come tutta Beacon Hills sapeva, non sfuggiva assolutamente niente, e l'altro Jordan Parrish, fissato con la legge fino allo sfinimento, allora si che erano guai.  
Lydia lo amava come mai le era capitato con un ragazzo - o ragazza. Jordan era l'unica persona che poteva capirla davvero, e che complementava il suo lavoro, in un certo senso. Jordan era dipendente da quella chioma biondo fragola, curiosa e sincera, pettegola e divertente a suo modo. Il per sempre sicuro.


	4. Game of Thrones

Sansa Stark x Margaery Tyrell   
Chef!AU  
Cooking!AU   
100 Parole 

Prezzemolo

Sansa tagliuzzava prezzemolo con nonchalance, versandolo come la chef esperta che era, sul pesce che soffriggeva in padella.   
Margaery non le staccava gli occhi di dosso: era la prima sera che passava in compagnia della sua nuova coinquilina, e già sapeva sarebbero diventate amiche per la pelle.   
«E' tutto buonissimo!» disse Margaery annusando il pesce concentrata, posando la testa sulla spalla dell'altra, che le sorrise.   
«Lo so, l'ho cucinato io!» Sansa assaggiò, mescolando anche la sua mousse speciale al cavolfiore. La giovane slegò i lunghi capelli rossi, sorridendo verso Margaery: «Forza, mangiamo! Hai una stella Michelin in casa, sfruttala,no?» 

-  
Renly Baratheon x Loras Tyrell  
Baker!AU   
Dancer!AU   
Modern Universe  
100 parole 

Decorazione

 

Renly Baratheon ci aveva messo esattamente sette secondi ad innamorarsi di Loras Tyrell, quando era entrato nella sua panetteria, nel quartiere newyorkese di Little Italy. I riccioli d'oro del ragazzo sarebbero stati la decorazione perfetta per una delle sue baguette.   
«Se vuoi assaggiare, questo è pane appena sfornato» disse, mentre Loras si avvicinava alla cassa.   
«Uhm, io non dovrei. Sono il ballerino di Beyonce, e lei non vuole che trasgrediamo.»  
«Ma è solo un pezzettino! Nulla che non possa essere smaltito in cinque minuti.»   
Loras lo guardò negli occhi, mentre assaggiava il panino, e Renly si convinse di averlo conquistato.

-  
Jon Snow x Daenerys Targaryen   
Speed Dating!AU   
100 parole

Messaggio 

Lo speed dating era qualcosa che Jon Snow non aveva ancora mai provato. Sul display davanti a lui apparve un messaggio, segno che la ragazza stava arrivando.   
«Ciao!» disse lei, che si perse in convenevoli, anche se avevano solo cinque minuti per conoscersi.   
Era bionda, minuta ma con uno sguardo risoluto e diceva di chiamarsi «Daenerys Targaryen, molto piacere! Quali sono i tuoi hobby?»  
Daenerys era divertente, spigliata e sarcastica, tutto ciò che Jon, più riservato, cercava in una donna.   
Avevano anche la stessa età.   
«Beh, direi che potremmo rivederci, che ne dici?» propose lui, baciandole la mano.   
«Certo, sicuramente»

-  
Jaime Lannister X Brienne di Tart  
Canon Compliant  
What If   
100 Parole 

Argento

Non era bastata solo la spada a Brienne di Tart. Lei voleva Jaime Lannister per intero - mano mancante esclusa - e soprattutto vivo e vegeto. Ecco perchè era partita in missione senza la minima esitazione, immaginandosi chissà quale problema da affrontare.   
Jaime la aspettava, senza un graffio, in una delle torrette di Approdo del re, con un bracciale d'argento tra le mani.   
«Questo è il mio secondo dono, Brienne»  
Lei lo fissò con un misto di gratitudine e risentimento. «Credevo foste stato catturato chissà dove, mio signore.»   
«No. Era solo un modo per attirare la tua attenzione. E ce l'ho fatta». 

-

Arya Stark x Gendry Baratheon   
What if   
Camping!AU   
100 parole 

Scrosciare 

Lo scrosciare della cascata accanto li accompagnava anche durante la notte, così come la visuale di un cielo stellato e la frescura dell'aria primaverile nelle ore notturne. Il campeggio   
per Arya Stark e Gendry Baratheon era un'attività annuale. I due amici, che avevano frequentato asilo, elementari e medie, e ora si apprestavano a raggiungere il tanto temuto liceo, stavano ore e ore immersi piacevolmente nella pace che la natura portava, così diversa dal caos cittadino.   
«Vuoi un marshmallow?» Chiese Arya, come sempre, scaldandone uno gigante alla vaniglia, uno dei suoi gusti preferiti.   
«Certamente, grazie mille!» Gendry mordicchiò, sentendosi in paradiso.


	5. How To Get Away With Murder

HOW TO GET AWAY WITH MURDER DRABBLES 

Mia Lahey x Nate Lahey   
Season 2 Canon compliant   
100 parole Sad, character death, emotional pain, emotional comfort 

Fiamma 

La fiamma del camino bruciava intensa e silenziosa: Mia si beò di quel calore, abbracciata a Nate. Il respiro della donna si affievolì ogni secondo di più, e quasi a combattere in qualche modo lo spegnersi della vita della moglie, Nate la strinse più forte contro di sè.   
«Il fuoco sta per spegnersi» borbottò lei, chiudendo gli occhi, stanca e ormai pronta a lasciarsi andare.   
«Tranquilla, ora ci aggiungo un po' di legna» sussurrò Nate, con un nodo in gola, ma sua moglie non si mosse più.   
L'uomo lasciò che una lacrima gli solcasse il viso, mentre la fiamma svaniva. 

-

Caleb Hapstall x Aiden Walker   
Crackship! Season 2 compliant   
Morning after, Cuddling.  
100 parole 

Drago

Le prime luci dell'alba illuminarono il volto di Caleb Hapstall, che dalle fessure della persiana potè ammirare i primi raggi del nuovo sole.   
Aveva un braccio addormentato, che non poteva minimamente muovere, dato che Aiden Walker dormiva ancora contro di lui.   
Il tatuaggio di un drago rosso e verde occupava tutta la schiena dell'uomo, e Caleb lo osservò con curiosità e affetto, posando le labbra contro di esso.   
Non aveva mai passato una serata così bella: prima l'incontro di lavoro, poi i baci rubati sul suo divano, e la notte, dove la sua pelle aveva sfiorato e amato Aiden Walker. 

-

Rebecca Sutter x Lila Stangard  
Alternative Universe HTGAWM!S1  
Pregnant!Rebecca   
Musician!Lila  
100 parole 

Organista 

Lila Stangard era l'organista più sexy che Rebecca Sutter avesse mai visto. Forse erano gli ormoni scombussolati dalla precoce gravidanza, forse erano gli sguardi che ogni tanto si scambiavano, fatto stava che Rebecca la prese da un braccio, fuori dal portone della chiesa dove si incontravano con la comunità, per lasciarle un lungo bacio sulle labbra.   
Lila ricambiò, accarezzandole il pancione. Rebecca aveva accettato, seppur fosse arrivato a sorpresa, di tenere il bambino, a patto di crescerlo con qualcuno, e Lila sembrava la persona migliore in circolazione.   
«Erano mesi che volevo che accadesse» sussurrò Lila, sorprendendo Rebecca con molto piacere. 

-  
Connor Walsh x Oliver Hampton  
Post season 3!HTGAWM   
Canon Compliant, cuddling, love confessions  
100 parole

Fusto 

Connor Walsh si girò nel letto, immergendosi negli occhi scuri di quel fusto di suo marito. Oliver Hampton - Walsh tendeva a sminuire il suo fascino, sempre e comunque. Eppure a Connor se Oliver fosse bello o meno, non importava. Si erano sposati di fretta e forse senza pensarci, perchè dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, dopo i tradimenti e i sequestri, volevano voltare pagina, e vivere insieme, finalmente felici.   
«Ti amo Connor», sussurrò Oliver, prima di addormentarsi. Connor gli sfiorò il braccio, e tese la mano verso quella del marito. «Ti amo anch'io Oliver», bisbigliò, cadendo nel mondo dei sogni. 

-  
Laurel Castillo x Wes Gibbins   
Parents!Waurel   
Post season 3 canon compliant  
Wes is alive  
100 parole 

Cornetto 

Laurel Castillo passeggiava tranquilla trascinando la carrozzina dove Reb, sua figlia, stava riposando pacatamente. Era arguta, coraggiosa e molto sveglia, anche se aveva solo due anni e mezzo. Wes Gibbins la raggiunse, tenendo in mano un cono gelato alla panna, che prendeva il nome di ''Cornetto''.   
Reb Gibbins era nata per sbaglio, in realtà e nonostante varie visite per abortire, Laurel si era decisa a tenerla: Wes era incasinato, lei altrettanto, e forse non erano pronti per fare i genitori, ma si amavano, e forse potevano crescere bene quella bimba già molto sveglia.   
Lei e Wes la fissarono con amore. 

-  
Asher Millstone x Michaela Pratt   
Post Season3!Canon compliant   
Marriage proposal   
100 parole 

Inorridito 

«Come funziona il ciclo?» Asher Millstone ruppe il silenzio della camera da letto, con quella domanda poco seria e decisamente idiota, almeno secondo il volto inorridito di Michaela Pratt, la sua fidanzata.   
«Non hai studiato anatomia a scuola?» domandò lei con arroganza, comunque abbracciata a lui, perchè nonostante le sue domande stupide, Michaela era innamorata persa di lui.   
«Quel giorno ero assente, dai spiegami tu, per favore!»   
«Ma nemmeno per sogno! Non so cosa ci sia in quella testa che ti ritrovi, ogni giorno vieni fuori con qualcosa di più insensato»   
«Vuoi sposarmi?» domandò lui, sorprendendola di nuovo.   
«Sì.» 

-

Bonnie Winterbottom x Frank Delfino  
Post season 3  
Canon compliant   
100 parole

Mole 

La mole di lavoro che Annaliese Keating aveva lasciato a Bonnie Winterbottom e Frank Delfino era chiaramente insostenibile, e mentre fuori imperversava un temporale inaspettato, i due assistenti dell'avvocato rimasero a controllare dati e ad imparare date per i processi che li attendevano.   
Questo finchè Frank, che aveva smesso di leggere cartacce da un po' di tempo, non decise di buttarsi a peso morto sul divano, per dormire bellamente, fregandosene di quello che Annalise e i loro clienti volevano.  
«Ti faccio licenziare, lo giuro» sbottò Bonnie, scuotendo la testa e rimettendosi a lavorare, un bicchiere di vodka in una mano.

-  
Annalise Keating x Eve Rothlo  
Emotional pain   
Canon Compliant   
Post Season 3  
100 parole 

Pazienza 

Tutta la pazienza repressa esplose quella sera: Eve Rothlo le aveva confessato che sarebbe partita per New York a breve, e Annalise Keating le aveva sbattuto la porta del suo ufficio in faccia. Come poteva lei lasciarla da sola, dopo quello che Annalise aveva passato? Non riusciva a superare la morte sconvolgente di Wes da sola. Non poteva, era da folli. E Eve lo sapeva benissimo.   
«Non lasciarmi, ti prego. Ho bisogno di te!» le urlò Annalise un'ultima volta. Eve, proprio sull'uscio, pronta per andare, si voltò. Forse New York non era così importante. Annaliese era la sua vita, dopotutto.


	6. Merlin

Morgana Pendragon x Gwaine  
Canon Compliant post s4  
What If  
Evil!Gwaine 

Fianco

Morgana Pendragon sapeva che lui non l'avrebbe tradita. Non aveva avuto bisogno di chissà quale incantesimo, o rito, per farsi che Gwaine stesse al suo fianco.  
Il cavaliere non aveva esitato, scappando con lei per proteggerla dalla furia di Emrys e di quel Re Arthur che aveva tradito senza dubbio, per proteggere la vera regina di Camelot.  
«La tua fedeltà mi è molto cara, Gwaine. Saprò ricompensarti» disse Morgana, avvinghiandosi al suo cavaliere, mentre cavalcavano lontano da Camelot, per studiare un piano che li avrebbe fatti trionfare.  
«Grazie, mia Signora» rispose Gwaine, con un mezzo sorriso, pronto a difendere Morgana.

-

Merlin x Arthur Pendragon  
What if  
Alive!Arthur  
Arthur knows magic  
100 parole 

Impeccabile 

Arthur rise, guardando Merlin che tentava di sistemarsi per l'arrivo della regina Helena. Il compagno del re, ex-servo, doveva essere impeccabile, e Merlino dovette fare molta fatica per trovare un abito decente. «Santo cielo Merlin, prova i miei pantaloni! Quei quattro stracci che indossavi come vestiti non possono essere mostrati!»  
Merlin si voltò verso il fidanzato, il petto pallido e ossuto che Arthur comunque bramava.  
«I vestiti che amavi levarmi di dosso, comunque»  
Arthur notò lo sguardo famelico di Merlin e con un balzo gli fu subito accanto, mentre Merlin chiuse la porta con la sua magia, baciando Arthur.

-

Gweneviere x Lancelot  
What if  
New Year!AU  
Modern Universe  
100 parole 

Puzzola 

Gweneviere corse per Times Square, con l'ansia che rapidamente saliva, facendosi strada tra i baracchini che vendevano formaggio che aveva lo stesso odore di una puzzola. Poteva aver perso il suo ragazzo nella folla, proprio durante la notte di capodanno?  
Solo lei era capace di queste cose, onestamente.  
«Lance! Lance!» chiamò lei, cercando quell'uomo col giubbotto glicine, in realtà riconoscibilissimo, che però nella folla colorata e piena era come un ago in un pagliaio.  
«Gwen!» chiamò qualcuno, proprio mentre attorno cresceva l'ansia, e partiva il countdown. «Lancelot!» rispose lei, e lui apparve, prendendola per il braccio e baciandola.  
«Buon anno»


End file.
